


The Vampire and The Punk

by dangergays



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Piercings, Vampire Tropes, punk!frank, silver - Freeform, vampire!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 03:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangergays/pseuds/dangergays
Summary: Frank likes to use Gerard's vampire side effects to his advantage.





	The Vampire and The Punk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeatherlipsIero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeatherlipsIero/gifts).



> Ignore generic title tnx. Kind of a not-fic? But not really? I guess it's just my writing style, sorry.  
> Warning: not edited.  
> Heavily inspired by [this](http://tinypic.com/r/15zr3hz/9)  
> tumblr post: 
> 
> \- Kristine

The thing is, Gerard does love Frank, he really does. He loves his unique sense of humor, and the way he giggles at his own jokes when no one else does. He loves how sassy and feisty Frank can be at times, but he knows he never means ill, and would never say anything with malicious intent. He loves that Frank loves him just as much. Hell, Frank will always cuddle him, no matter how sweaty and smelly Gerard is sometimes. And aside from their occasional argument, it's all around pretty great.

Theres just, one tiny downside to their otherwise impeccable relationship. Ok, a major one. Gerard is a vampire, and although that's cool and all (Frank is actually totally onboard with the whole biting-blood-sucking-thing), it unfortunately also comes with all the other expected side-effects. Like the garlic allergy cliché, and a vampire's sensitivity to UV light, to name a few. And Gerard has never really been a huge fan of religion, so he likes to blame it on that, but he's also really uncomfortable around holy objects, though everyone knows that's totally a vampire-issue. And Gerard is fine with all that, he has lived like that his whole life, it just so happens that Frank loves his metal. The kind you pierce through your body. To Gerard's great dismay, Frank will use Gerard's allergy to silver whenever he gets the opportunity. Some people that don't know better might be quick to label this as "abuse'" but Gerard knows he totally deserves it.

When they had their First Ever fight, or the 'the night we don't talk about' as Frank dubbed it, where Gerard had to sleep on the couch, Frank went out to buy some new jewelry the morning after. Specifically in silver. A way to tell that Gerard that he was still upset with him. Gerard would have to find this out in the worst way possible, as he went up to Frank when he woke up to give him a 'make up kiss'. The sudden, dull burn on his lips, like when you get orange juices on a rip in your lip, caused Gerard to abruptly pull back in surprise. He may now have forgotten why he and Frank ever even fought, but he'd never forget Frank's smug face.

The thing is , after all that time, Frank still had those damned silver rings. And he'd use them to his advantage whenever he was mad at Gerard. Like right now for an instance.

"I just said, I don't care what we order"

Frank and Gerard were currently in the kitchen, fighting yet again about what to eat.

"You always say that, but inevitably, you do" Frank shot back, rolling his eyes.

Gerard put a hand on his hip, "Don't roll your eyes at me, I always tell you to just order whatever you feel like! I'm being generous here."

"Well, I don't care what we have either!" Frank was leaned up against the counter, the home telephone in one hand a list of local restaurants in the other.

"Then why are you getting upset with me?" Gerard threw his hands in the air, getting exasperated.

Frank put the telephone and the list down on the counter dramatically, "Because I always have to choose 'cus you never seem to can," he said as he walked away from the counter, "Well I guess neither of us will be eating this evening then." Frank waved a nonchalant hand at Gerard as he exited the kitchen.

Gerard turned after him, yelling, "Why do you always do this! No wonder you're always 'too tired' for sex before bed." In which Frank just replied with a middle-finger in return as he disappeared into the living room.

After probably about 20 minutes deliberating, Gerard felt really bad. He decided to find Frank and tell him sorry for what he said, and then maybe they could figure out together what to order. He made a beeline from the bedroom to the living room. When he entered the living room he felt an immediate discomfort, a pricking feeling in the back of his neck that he didn't really pay any mind to.

"Listen, I'm sorry for what I said. You're completely right, and I'm a dumbass" Gerard stood next to the couch, looking down at Frank who was sat reading a book, not even glancing at Gerard.

"Forgive me?" Gerard asked as he sat next to Frank, leaning in to give him a small kiss on his temple. But before Gerard could touch Frank he shot back, stiffening up, "Are you wearing silver?" He asked, but Frank just gave him a shrug with only one shoulder, pretending to not be bothered.

Gerard got back up, and the prickling feeling had changed location to his hands. He wasn't gonna get a rash again, he decided.

"Aw babe, come on, that's low..." Gerard whined. Frank looked up at him, and stuck out his tongue at Gerard, presenting a silver tongue bar. He now understood that while Gerard was sulking in their bedroom, Frank had gone to the bathroom and put on his silver rings, silver earrings and silver piercings. He knew Frank was pissed, but deep down, it was also kind of just for fun. This was Frank's version of "the silent treatment". Frank went back to focusing on his book, just staring at the page, not really reading. Gerard even noticed that the book was upside-down, but he wouldn't point it out.

Gerard tried to stay for a few more minutes, just to get a word out of his boyfriend, but eventually the metal became too much, and he had to venture back out into the kitchen. He knew Frank just wanted to be left alone. The dinner wasn't even that big of a deal to Gerard, he had enough bags of blood stacked in the freezer, and honestly, he wasn't even that hungry. After another 30 minutes, spent solving sudoku in the news paper, he decided to go visit Frank again to see if he was in a more cooperative mood. He stopped by the doorstep, not having the guts to go any further. He was looking at Frank who sat with his back turned, his own cellphone pressed between his ear and his shoulder.

"Yeah okay great. Order for Frank. Okay, thanks, goodbye." Frank hung up, and put his phone on the coffee table.

"What are we having tonight?" Gerard asked.

Frank turned around to face Gerard, a deadpan look painted onto his face, "Italian."

Gerard groaned, "Frank, talk to me!" he also noticed that Frank had gone and changed shirt from a black Metallica one, to one that said 'Team Jacob' in capital letters. "I didn't know you owned that shirt." He said horrified.

Frank shrugged yet again. "You told me I could order whatever I wanted, so I ordered italian 'cause that's what I'm craving right now, so."

He didn't really have a comeback, because Gerard knew Frank was right, but still, Frank knew Gerard was allergic to garlic...

When the take-away eventually arrived, Frank still wouldn't talk to his vampire boyfriend. The doorbell rang, and Frank got up from where he was watching TV to open door. Gerard could hear them conversing. Maybe he should go get a blood bag from the freezer. He knows it freaks Frank out, but before he could manage to come to a decision, Frank was back with a plastic bag full of food. And surprisingly, Gerard didn't instantly shy away. Something was off.

"Where... Where's the garlic?" He asked Frank who was packing out the food onto the coffee table.

"Oh, I told them no garlic." Frank smirked back. He acted like it was no big deal, all nonchalant, but Gerard knew that Frank knew that he knew what Frank had done to him.

All Gerard could do was huff and smirk back, "fuck you", he said while crossing his arms and leaning back in the armchair, which just caused Frank to giggle back, and then they had made up. This was usually how it went whenever they had a fad, and when Frank went to get cutlery and tableware, he also went by the bathroom to quickly change his piercings. He made sure to seal the silver in a box, before hiding the box somewhere in the bathroom. But he kept the "Team Jacob" shirt on as they ate while watching TV.

When night eventually fell upon their Brooklyn apartment, the couple found themselves in bed together, cuddling, like they do every night. And making out of course. During their make out-session, Gerard couldn't help but snake his hand down Frank's body and towards his boxers. Frank didn't object, and soon enough Gerard wrapped his hand around Frank's dick. Something wasn't right though, and before he even got the chance to go to town, Gerard pulled his hand out, yelling,

"Ah fuck!" He hissed, staring at his fingers, which now donned a prolonged red burn across his fingers, "What the fuck?!"

This caused Frank to burst out laughing, almost making himself fall out of bed, "I forgot to change my dick piercing!"


End file.
